


I Know

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: “Don’t have to be up for at least an hour,” Eggsy said, voice still rough with sleep.“I know,” Merlin replied, tucking his forehead back to Eggsy’s hair.





	I Know

Merlin woke slowly, rubbing at his eyes in the dim room. His free hand sought out the warmth beside him, running down Eggsy’s side to rest on his hip. He sighed, frowning when he remembered what day it was.

He rolled to his side, tucking in behind Eggsy, arm snaking around his middle to hold him close. Ignoring the way his hair tickled nose, Merlin inhaled deeply, taking in the lingering scent of shampoo and cologne and something else simply _Eggsy_. He closed his eyes, letting himself become surrounded by the younger man. 

A short while later he felt Eggsy stir, pressing a soft kiss to his neck when he turned to look at the clock.

“Don’t have to be up for at least an hour,” Eggsy said, voice still rough with sleep.

“I know,” Merlin replied, tucking his forehead back to Eggsy’s hair.

“I’m only going to be gone for four days,” he murmured, finding Merlin’s hand, entwining their fingers. 

“I know.”

“You’ll be in my ear the entire time.”

“I know.”

Eggsy tugged on Merlin’s arm, tightening his hold while pressing back into Merlin’s chest. “I’m gonna miss you too,” he said softly, kissing Merlin’s fingers, tucking their hands under his chin. 

They both closed their eyes, knowing they wouldn’t be sleeping again for a while, listening to the other breathe as the dawn light slowly filled their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a prompt, literally came to me in a dream! Turned out mostly how it was in my head, which doesn't happen often ;D


End file.
